Shadow And Smokes
by Kawai Chi
Summary: Translation fic dari tulisan milik MangKulas, dengan judul yang sama. Warning for mature contents.
1. The Empty Room

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata

**Title: **Shadow And Smokes

**Sub-title: **The Empty Room

**Warning: **Adult theme and mature contents

.

* * *

><p>Fic ini adalah fic terjemahan dari <strong>Shadow And Smokes <strong>by **MangKulas**, dengan berbagai penyesuaian dan improvisasi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bertahun-tahun Hiruma terus menghantui Mamori.

Awalnya, hal itu tidaklah terlalu buruk. Pada suatu malam, Mamori menangis terisak, sesak sampai akhirnya tertidur. Dan—entah bagaimana menjelaskannya—ia tahu kalau tangisan tanpa henti itulah yang merupakan permulaan dari segalanya. Esok paginya, saat gadis itu sedang mengawang-awang antara sadar dan tidak sadar, Mamori Anezaki berani bersumpah kalau ia dapat merasakan tangan Hiruma sedang melingkari bahunya.

Mamori sungguh merasakan lelaki yang dicintainya itu sedang memeluknya dari belakang. Buktinya, Mamori dapat mencium aroma mint napas Hiruma yang menggelitik tengkuknya. Saat itu, secara refleks Mamori berbalik dan bergumam, "Aku rindu padamu." Tapi, tentu saja, setelahnya ia akan tersentak bangun dan mendapati ruang kosong di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

Tanpa pernah gagal, hal itu pun terus terjadi setiap hari. Mamori tahu, kalau seharusnya hal tidak wajar tersebut membuatnya kesal dan jauh lebih sedih. Namun kenyataannya, hati Mamori malah berubah cerah setiap kali merasakan kehangatan tubuh seseorang yang sebenarnya tidak ada.

Tidak diragukan lagi, Mami Anezaki pasti akan berpikir kalau putrinya sudah gila. Tapi kalau ilusi itu bisa membuat Mamori merasa lebih baik, maka wanita yang masih cantik di usia senjanya itu tidak akan mempertanyakan hal tersebut lebih jauh. Mungkin itulah cara malaikat kecilnya mengatasi ketidakhadiran kekasihnya.

Selanjutnya, Mamori mulai mengalami ilusi yang sama—tidak hanya pada pagi hari. Namun siang, sore, bahkan malam. Sepanjang hari Mamori bisa merasakan kehadiran lelaki itu. Setiap kali ia sedang mencuci piring, ia dapat merasakan tatapan kristal hijau cemerlang menusuk punggungnya. Namun begitu ia berbalik—berharap menemukan figur tinggi kurus sedang bersandar di pintu dapur—tak ada siapapun di sana.

Atau, ketika ia sedang menjemur kain seprainya, ia akan melihat sepasang sepatu hitam di bawah linen putih itu. Mamori pun bergegas ke sisi lain, ke balik kain basah yang masih berbau sabun tersebut. Tapi yang ia temukan di sana hanyalah dirinya, matahari, dan angin.

Lalu kemudian, bayangan-bayangan lain pun bermunculan. Seperti wangi permen karet bercampur dengan aroma bubuk mesiu. Bagaimana hal aneh tersebut bisa terjadi—lagi? Mamori ingat, hal itu juga pernah ia alami setengah tahun lalu. Saat itu Suzuna berkunjung ke apartemen mungil miliknya, mereka sedang merencanakan untuk menonton film bersama dan tiba-tiba saja … aroma khas Hiruma menerpa hidungnya.

"Suzuna-_chan,_ apa kau mencium bau itu?" kata Mamori memotong celotehan sang mantan _cheerleader Devil Bats_.

Suzuna mengerutkan kening, "Apa?"

"Seperti bau senjata api."

Suzuna tertawa. "Hahaha …. Mamo-_nee_ ada-ada saja. Jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh-aneh~!"

"Tidak, bau itu benar-benar ada," Mamori bersikeras. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar tidurnya, "dan aku bisa mencium bau permen karet juga."

Suzuna berdiri. "Mamo-_nee_, bagaimana kalau kita menonton film—"

Mamori keluar dari kamarnya, melewati Suzuna tanpa menghiraukan kata-kata gadis itu. "Mungkin bau itu berasal dari dapur …."

"Mamo-_nee_ …. Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa …." ucap Suzuna.

Mamori berdiri bingung di tengah ruangan. "Suzuna-_chan_, maafkan aku tapi … menontonnya lain kali saja. Ya?"

"Eh? Oh … oke." Suzuna terlihat agak kecewa tapi ia menegaskan, "Baiklah. Lain kali saja …."

Setelah kejadian itu, pada banyak hari-hari Mamori berikutnya , bau yang sama masih terus bermain-main dengan penciumannya. Bahkan sampai pakaiannya pun jadi berbau seperti itu—seperti Hiruma. Yang lebih mengejutkan, kini bukan hanya Mamori yang bisa menciumnya.

Kala Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta mengunjunginya suatu malam, mereka bertanya kalau-kalau Mamori memiliki senjata api. Sebab hidung ketiganya pun dihampiri oleh bau khas yang selalu mereka cium saat masih dibawah komando Hiruma, dulu. Kemudian, sesuatu yang lain lagi kembali terjadi. Pada tiga bulan setelah kunjungan Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta.

Saat itu, salah satu malam dimana bulan tidak menampakkan dirinya. Kamar tidur Mamori jauh lebih gelap dibandingkan kelamnya malam. Gadis itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya; kedua kakinya merapat dan tangan mungilnya berada di antara kakinya. Belakangan ini ia terus memikirkan Hiruma; jari-jari panjangnya, telapak tangannya, bibir dan lidahnya. Hal itu menyebabkan ketegangan pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang saat ini sedang bergulung ketat.

Sang mantan manajer tim Saikyoudai _Wizard_ membayangkan tubuh Hiruma membungkus tubuhnya sendiri. Merasakan tekanan bahu lebar sang kapten atas dirinya. Kulitnya yang selalu terasa panas melekat pada kulit telanjangnya. Otot-otot di bawahnya menekan lembah Mamori. Sedang otot-otot lainnya menyapu keras lekuk-lekuk tubuh manusia berparas malaikat itu.

"_Hei, Manajer Sialan …. Apa yang terjadi dengan anggota komite disiplin yang selalu sopan dan teladan?"_

"Tutup mulutmu, Hiruma-_kun_," bisik Mamori tanpa berpikir. Lalu kemudian, gadis itu tersentak ketika ia merasakan lidah Hiruma menjilat sisi wajahnya. Mamori menyadari dorongan keras di bagian bawah tubuhnya, sementara sepasang tangan menahan kedua lekukan di sisi tubuh sempurna itu. "Kau tidak di sini. Ini hanya imajinasiku saja," desahnya berusaha menolak.

"_Kekekekeke …."_

Dan kemudian, ada bibir tipis yang menyelimuti bibir mungil Mamori. Meskipun ragu akan dirinya sendiri, Mamori mengangkat tangannya untuk kemudian menyentuh sesuatu; wajah yang solid. Wajah runcing itu. Telinga lancip itu. Juga anting-anting yang melengkapinya.

Mamori mengharapkan adanya setitik saja cahaya. Karena anting-anting perak itu akan berkilau dengan indahnya setiap kali ia bercinta dengan Hiruma. Hal itu sungguh menggerakkannya; membuatnya gila. Mamori tidak tahan, tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mencoba diam. Walaupun pada akhirnya ia selalu gagal dan mengerang tak terkendali.

Cairan hangat membasahi celana dalamnya saat Mamori mengenang momen tersebut. Mamori pun mendesah lega, puas akan fantasinya. Tapi tak lama berselang, gadis itu hampir saja melompat keluar dari kulitnya sendiri begitu merasakan jemari lentik yang familiar meluncur ke balik kain celana dalamnya. Pekikan kecil pun keluar dari tenggorokan Mamori. "A—apa yang kau lakukan, Hiruma-_kun_?"

"_Ini adalah fantasimu. Ingat? Tidak ada lagi pertanyaan, Manajer Sialan …."_

Sesuatu yang mengaku fantasi itu kemudian membalikkan tubuh Mamori. Kini gadis berambut merah kecoklatan itu bertumpu pada lutut dan kedua tangannya. Celana dalamnya yang sudah basah diturunkan perlahan oleh jari-jari kurus milik seseorang dibelakangnya. Dan Mamori dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara ritsleting yang diturunkan. Lalu, sesuatu yang hangat dan keras terapit di antara kedua belahan bokongnya, merasuki porosnya.

Tubuh Mamori Anezaki bergetar hebat. Hasratnya yang tidak tertahankan membuat napasnya lebih cepat. Selanjutnya, gadis itu pun menjerit ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat itu memenuhi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"_Aku selalu menyukai bagian yang panas ini, Manajer Sialan. Bagian dalam dirimu ini …."_

Bisakah suara dari ilusi itu terdengar begitu menggoda? Pikiran tersebut melayang di kepala Mamori begitu ia merasakan gerakan pinggul Hiruma. Lelaki itu melesak ke dalam dirinya. Menyebabkan erangan panjang meluncur keluar dari bibirnya. Hiruma pun bergerak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat. Kumparan menyenangkan di selangkangannya sudah tak tertahankan kini.

Sampai kemudian, tiada lagi kata ataupun keributan dalam kegelapan itu. Yang ada hanyalah suara dua tubuh yang ringan menampar satu sama lain juga napas tak teratur keduanya. Lagi-lagi, cairan hangat mengaliri paha Mamori. Gadis itu menggeram parau sementara sosok dibelakangnya memeluknya erat. Membuat punggung sang mantan anggota komite disiplin menempel ketat pada dada telanjang sang komandan dari Neraka.

Seluruh tubuh Mamori luluh. Ia melemah sambil menikmati sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang diberikan kekasihnya—ilusi kekasihnya. Saat terakhir sebelum ia memejamkan matanya dan menyerah pada alam mimpi, ia masih bisa merasakan beban tubuh Hiruma, bibirnya yang menekan kulit bahunya, juga helai-helai rambut halusnya yang basah oleh keringat.

Ketika Mamori terbangun keesokan harinya, ia langsung bangkit duduk dan memeriksa bagian bawah gaun malamnya. Ternyata gadis itu masih mengenakan celana dalam. Menemukan hal tersebut, Mamori pun kembali berbaring dan menghela napas panjang. Dia berkata pada dirinya sendiri, "Yang tadi malam itu sungguh adalah mimpi yang luar biasa."

"_Apa yang kau lakukan, bermalas-malasan di sana, Manajer Sialan? Bukankah hari ini kau masih ada kelas?"_

Mamori terdiam. Air mata pun mulai membasahi wajahnya, bahkan ketika ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"_Jangan terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Manajer Sialan. Kau akan kehilangan nafsu makanmu."_

Angin menerpa dan mengangkat helai-helai rambut Mamori. Namun bagi gadis itu, belaian angin pun terasa seperti sentuhan jari-jari panjang Hiruma yang bermain dengan rambutnya.

Mamori Anezaki menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya menuruti nasihat Hiruma. Pemilik mata biru pucat itu pun berdiri dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Saat ia mengangkat sikat giginya dan hendak melapisinya dengan pasta gigi, ia mendongak hanya untuk terpaku kemudian. Tangannya berhenti di tengah perjalannya menuju mulut.

Di cermin, Mamori dapat melihat pantulan Hiruma. Laki-laki itu bersandar di kusen pintu kamar mandi. Mata tajamnya mengerling ke arah Mamori. Dia mengenakan kemeja dan celana hitam. Tangannya ia masukan ke saku celana panjangnya.

Mamori mulai memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat seseorang yang ia pikir ada di belakangnya. Namun baru saja kepalanya bergerak sedikit, gadis itu berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia pun kembali menghadap cermin dan mulai menggosok gigi dengan hati-hati—masih tetap menatap bayangan Hiruma.

Saat Mamori berkumur, Hiruma mengeluarkan permen karet dari sakunya dan membuka bungkusnya. Mamori meletakkan kembali sikat giginya ke dalam cangkir begitu Hiruma memasukkan permen karet ke dalam mulutnya. Tetapi karena perhatian Mamori tersita sepenuhnya oleh Hiruma, ia tidak dapat memperhatikan cangkirnya sampai-sampai benda itu terjatuh ke lantai dengan suara keras.

Releks, Mamori memekik dan melihat lantai tempat cangkirnya terjatuh. Tapi tidak sampai satu detik kemudian, Mamori mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan … Hiruma sudah lenyap dari cermin. Mamori berbalik. Cangkir masih berguling-guling di dekat kakinya. Dan ruangan itu … kosong.

Tapi tidak. Mamori tersenyum. Baginya, ruangan itu tidaklah kosong.

.

.

Ada suatu hari dimana Mami Anezaki menelepon putrinya dan mengomeli gadis itu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghubungi ibu, Mamori-_chan_? Ibu kan bisa mengurusmu …."

"Hai juga, Bu," Mamori berkata, tertawa, "jangan khawatir. Aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

"Kalau kemarin Sena tidak memberitahu ibu, ibu pasti tidak akan pernah tahu tentang hal itu."

"Ya, Sena mendapatiku tepat pada hari terakhir aku flu."

Mami mulai mengatakan sesuatu sebelum tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Apa kau … punya pacar?"

Mamori menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Tidak. Aku terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan dan kuliahku, Bu. Menjadi asisten dosen itu sungguh berat. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu luang."

"Oh."

"Kenapa?"

"Ti—tidak. Hanya … Sena pikir ada seseorang yang merawatmu. Katanya ia menemukan sup, air, dan obat-obatan di dekat tempat tidurmu, juga … kompres dingin yang menempel di dahimu."

"Tidak, Bu. Aku mengurus diriku sendiri. Hanya ada … aku. Ya, hanya aku."

"Ah, ya …. Tidakkah kau bertemu dengan laki-laki yang baik di kampusmu, Mamori-_chan_?"

Mamori mendengar suara tarikan pelatuk dan letusan balon permen karet. Ia tertawa renyah.

"Apa?" Mami bertanya kesal.

"Tidak, bukan apa-apa. Tolong, jangan mengkhawatirkan aku, Bu."

Mami mendesah. "Sayang, kau benar-benar harus pindah. Maksud ibu, sudah dua tahun berlalu dan kita masih tidak tahu di mana Hiruma berada. Ibu sangat menyukai Hiruma, tentu saja, tapi … kalau ibu tahu ia akan membuatmu sesedih ini—"

"Bu," Mamori menyela, "sudah kubilang, tidak usah khawatir …." Mamori menghela napas, "Aku masih memilikinya di hatiku. Dan ia akan tetap berada di sana untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Memang, banyak malam yang kuhabiskan dengan menangis, tapi bukan karena merindukannya, itu karena kuharap aku bisa berhenti memikirkannya dan—"

"_Oh, begitukah, Manajer Sialan?"_

Mamori mengabaikan suara itu. "—dan kurasa dengan menerima kalau aku masih mencintainya, akan terus dan selalu mencintainya, malah membuatku lebih baik, Bu. Aku sangat menghargai apa yang Ibu lakukan untukku, tapi … saat ini aku bahagia. Aku baik-baik saja dengan keadaanku sekarang. Mungkin suatu hari nanti aku akan siap untuk menerima kehadiran orang lain. Tapi tidak sekarang."

"Baiklah. Tapi sayang, ibu takut kalau kau akan terus menunggu dan menunggu. Dan sebelum kau menyadarinya, kau—"

Mamori tertawa. "Kupikir tidak akan sedramatis itu, Bu. Aku janji kalau aku tidak akan menjadi gadis delapan puluh tahun yang setiap hari duduk di bangku taman untuk menunggu suaminya pulang …."

Setelah beberapa saat, Mami tertawa juga. "Baik, baik. Ibu pikir ibu memang terdengar sedikit konyol. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa minggu depan."

"Sampai jumpa."

Dan ketika Mamori meletakkan gagang telepon, ia melihat sesuatu di lantai. Bayangan lain di samping bayangannya sendiri. Asap tipis naik dari bayangan tersebut.

"Kau belum berhenti merokok?" tanyanya dalam ruangan kosong itu.

"_Apa kau sendiri sudah menyerah soal creampuff?"_

Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya, tapi kemudian merasa bodoh. Gadis beraroma manis itu menggeleng. Jika ibunya melihatnya seperti ini, maka Mamori tidak bisa meyakinkan ibunya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan dirinya hanya dengan sebuah panggilan telepon.

.

.

Ada kalanya, bayangan itu—hantu Hiruma—menghilang untuk beberapa saat. Rasanya begitu natural. Seperti jika Hiruma sedang pergi ke supermarket atau lapangan atau lainnya.

Tapi Mamori juga berpikir kalau semua itu hanyalah mimpi di saat ia terjaga. Dari semua orang—kesampingkan kejadian saat Sena, Suzuna, dan Monta mencium bau bubuk mesiu—hanyalah Mamori yang bisa merasakan kehadiran Hiruma.

Hanya Mamori yang bisa melihat bayangan, refleksi, ataupun tubuh nyata Hiruma di malam hari. Tapi tidak apa-apa selama Mamori bisa meyakinkan dirinya sendiri kalau semua hal tidak wajar itu hanyalah akibat rasa rindunya yang begitu besar kepada Hiruma. Ya, semuanya pasti akan menghilang dan kembali normal seiring berjalannya waktu.

Ya, itulah yang dipikirkan Mamori. Tapi tidak sampai beberapa hari setelah ibunya menelepon, saat dimana Mamori menyadari kalau ia belum mendapatkan menstruasinya selama dua bulan terakhir.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter<strong>** 1: ****The Empty Room**

* * *

><p>.<strong><br>**


	2. Immaculate Conception

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki anda Yusuke Murata

**Title: **Shadow And Smokes

**Sub-title: **Immaculate Conception

**Warning: **Adult theme and mature contents

.

* * *

><p>Fic ini adalah fic terjemahan dari <strong>Shadow And Smokes <strong>by **MangKulas**, dengan berbagai penyesuaian dan improvisasi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Mamori melihat benda putih panjang itu sekali lagi.

Positif.

Berapa kalipun Mamori memalingkan wajahnya untuk kemudian melihat tanda itu lagi, hasilnya selalu positif.

Mamori Anezaki positif hamil, padahal gadis itu sama sekali tidak berhubungan seks dengan siapapun selama dua tahun terakhir ini—dengan catatan kalau apa yang ia alami malam itu bersama Yoichi Hiruma benar-benar hanyalah mimpi belaka.

Dengan berat, Mamori mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. Ia memandang refleksi dirinya sendiri di cermin kamar mandi; tempat bayangan Hiruma juga pernah terpantul di sana. Tapi saat ini, sosok layaknya setan yang selalu menyeringai lebar itu tidak terlihat. Bahkan beberapa hari terakhir, Mamori sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehadiran sesuatu yang ia anggap ilusi itu.

Mungkin, otaknya akhirnya kembali ke alam nyata hingga semua halusinasi dan angan tentang Hiruma pun berhenti. Mungkin pada akhirnya ia kembali normal karena takut—khawatir akan sesuatu yang nyata dan substansial di dalam rahimnya.

Penampakan Hiruma yang ia lihat maupun rasakan, semua itu tidaklah nyata … 'kan?

.

.

Mamori sangat takut untuk berkonsultasi ke doker. Tapi toh akhirnya ia membuat janji. Karena suka atau tidak, gadis itu dapat merasakan perubahan-perubahan badannya. Mamori hampir bisa mendengar suara degupan jantung kedua di dalam tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan, soal pikirannya kalau ia telah melihat Hiruma di sekitar apartemennya, mencium aroma khasnya, dan merasakannya di malam hari—walaupun ia tahu kalau sebenarnya laki-laki itu tidak ada di sana, Mamori tidak pernah merasa takut.

Bahkan kenyataannya, gadis itu malah merasa nyaman akan kehadiran tidak lazim tersebut. Hal itu adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan untuk menghibur kesendiriannya. Tapi sekarang ….

Sekarang Mamori takut. Setelah ia memeriksakan keadaannya menggunakan tes kehamilan sederhana dan menemukan bahwa _bar_ biru kedualah yang muncul, Mamori langsung menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur. Ia memegangi perutnya, merasakan banyak ketegangan di tubuh bagian itu.

Mamori tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran liarnya ketika ia berbaring di sana. Mengambil napas dan mengeluarkannya lambat-lambat, Mamori dapat mendengar gema dari detak jantungnya—atau mungkin dari detak jantung lain di dalam dirinya. Degupan yang mengikuti detakan jantungnya sendiri, seperti suara langkah kaki yang seakan mengikutinya di jalanan yang gelap dan sepi. Sesuatu yang akan terus bersamanya bahkan ketika ia berlari. Membuatnya takut untuk melihat ke belakang dan berusaha berlari lebih cepat lagi.

Debaran itu bahkan terdengar lebih keras setiap detiknya, setiap kali Mamori menghela napas. Sampai-sampai suara itu menenggelamkan semua suara lain yang ada. Mamori menggulung tubuhnya. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya di telinga, berusaha untuk tidak mendengar detak jantung tersebut.

Mamori Anezaki sama sekali tidak tidur malam itu.

Ketika cahaya matahari pagi akhirnya meraih kamarnya, Mamori sudah tidak ada di ranjangnya. Ia membuat kopi hitam dan menunggu jam sembilan; janjinya dengan seorang dokter kandungan.

Sambil meniupi asap yang mengepul dari cangkir kopinya, Mamori memikirkan ibunya. Bagaimana ia akan menjelaskan perihal kehamilannya? Dan walaupun Mamori memang tidak _harus_ memberitahu ibunya, hal itu hanyalah terlalu … aneh.

Apa sebaiknya ia menghubungi orang lain saja? Memberi tahu, mungkin Sena atau Suzuna? Seperti misalnya, "Sena, aku hamil tapi aku juga tidak yakin bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi. Mungkin gara-gara mimpiku beberapa minggu yang lau, dimana Hiruma ada di dalamnya."

Hmmm …. Mungkin tidak. Mungkin ia hanya harus memastikan apakah ia benar-benar hamil atau tidak, baru kemudian khawatir akan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Meninggalkan kopi yang baru setengah diminum, Mamori pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Gadis itu ingin segera keluar dari apartemennya.

.

.

Walaupun dokter yang ditemuinya ternyata adalah seorang wanita gemuk yang menyenangkan dan ramah, Mamori sama sekali tidak bisa tersenyum. Dan, syukurlah, wanita yang mengingatkan Mamori pada neneknya sendiri itu sepertinya mengerti. Karena ia tidak menekan Mamori dengan banyak pertanyaan dan hanya sedikit berbicara.

Setelah sang dokter mengambil darahnya dan pergi ke bagian laboratorium untuk melakukan tes, Mamori menunggu di ruang konsultasi. Ruangan bercat putih dengan barang-barang yang juga serba putih itu membuat Mamori gelisah. Ia benci kamar putih itu. Rasanya begitu dingin di dalam sana.

Lalu tiba-tiba, terdengar suara ketukan pelan. Igawa-_sensei_—sang dokter—pun memasuki ruangan. "Anezaki-_san_, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," katanya tersenyum. Tapi bukannya membalas senyum itu, Mamori malah menggigil di tempatnya.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Igawa-_sensei _khawatir. Di hadapannya sedang terduduk kaku seorang gadis muda yang terlihat tertekan. "Kau ingin aborsi?" tanyanya lagi.

Mamori menggelengkan kepalanya namun berkata kalau ia akan memikirkan hal tersebut. Igawa-_sensei_ hanya memandangnya ramah dan memberitahu Mamori bahwa jika ia ingin melahirkan bayinya, maka pemilik mata biru safir itu harus meminum vitamin pra-natal. Mamori mengangguk, mati rasa.

Kemudian, dengan ragu-ragu Mamori bertanya, "Bolehkan aku menghubungimu lagi minggu depan?"

"Tentu saja," Igawa-_sensei _menjawab antusias.

.

.

Mamori Anezaki keluar dari ruangan putih yang ia benci dengan perasaan campur aduk. Kepalanya pusing dan penglihatannya kabur. Ia merasa kalau tiba-tiba saja semuanya jadi terasa … jauh.

Bahkan warna-warna di sekitarnya terlihat berlomba dengan gerakan benda yang seharusnya disertai oleh sang warna. Sehingga seorang pria yang menggunakan jaket biru terlihat dibuntuti oleh warna biru dari jaketnya dan seorang gadis kecil yang menggenggam bunga mawar di tangannya terlihat seakan jari-jarinya pun diselimuti warna merah. Layaknya darah.

Saat Mamori sampai di meja _receptionist_, gadis itu menyebutkan namanya dengan malas. Setelah membayar administrasinya, Mamori ingin segera berbaring dan tidur—mungkin sampai besok siang.

Tapi selagi Mamori menunggu dengan tidak sabar, pria yang berdiri di balik meja _receptionist _malah memandangnya tanpa berkedip.

Merasa terganggu dengan tatapan yang seakan menelanjangi dirinya, Mamori mengucapkan namanya sekali lagi, "Anezaki."

Sesaat, pria itu masih tak menanggapi. Namun kemudian, seperti baru saja tersadar akan posisinya saat ini, pria itu akhirnya berucap, "Ah, Anda Anezaki-_san_?"

Mamori hanya mengangguk bosan, berusaha tidak menghela napas panjang agar tidak membuat pria itu tersinggung.

"A—apa Anda membutuhkan seorang pendeta?"

Mamori mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa?" katanya, mencoba fokus.

Pria itu berdiri dan berjalan mengelilingi meja _receptionist_ untuk menghampiri Mamori. "Saya sangat minta maaf, Anezaki-_san_," katanya sambil menggamit lengan Mamori lalu menarik gadis itu berjalan bersamanya.

"Apa yang—"

"Saya Ichiro Kai. Ada seseorang yang mengikuti Anda," potongnya tanpa basa-basi.

Mamori berbalik untuk melihat, mencari-cari seseorang di belakangnya.

"Tolong terus berjalan," pinta Ichiro Kai seraya menangkap kembali lengan Mamori. Semakin Anda memikirkan _dia_, maka Anda pun akan semakin melihat_nya_."

"Ap—"

"Anda harus mengunjungi seorang pendeta," ucap Kai terburu-buru. "Saya kenal seseorang yang bisa membantu Anda. Tapi tempatnya agak jauh. Butuh—"

"Tunggu! Tunggu sebentar …." Mamori melepaskan tangannya dari Kai lalu berbalik. "Anda bisa melihatnya?" tanyanya kemudian.

Kai mengangguk, berkeringat.

Dan Mamori tidak tahu apakah ia harus tertawa atau menangis. Nyatanya, gadis itu malah menjatuhkan lututnya ke lantai. Di sekitar mereka—Mamori dan Kai—para _staff_ rumah sakit dan beberapa pasien menonton sambil berbisik-bisik.

"Anezaki-_san_?" Kai membungkuk. "Apakah Anda baik-baik saja?"

"Di mana _dia_?" tanya Mamori serak, mulutnya kering. Sang gadis bermahkota _auburn_ tidak sanggup mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia ketahui jawabannya: apakah dia sudah mati?

Kai menatap Mamori tajam. "Sekarang _dia _ada di belakang Anda. Dan sedang memelototi saya."

"_Dia_ terlihat seperti apa?" tuntut Mamori.

Kai kembali menagkap lengan Mamori, membantunya berdiri. "Biar saya ambilkan kopi."

"_Dia_ terlihat seperti apa?" Mamori bertanya lagi. Kali ini lebih keras dan tangannya mengguncang-guncang lengan Kai.

Kai menatapnya ragu, "Pirang. Dan _dia_ memiliki garis wajah yang tajam."

Mamori mengeluarkan pekikan ringan. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya, membuat cairan bening yang menggenang di permukaan matanya tumpah. Sesaat kemudian, ia merasakan tangan-tangan besar Kai di bahunya.

"Ada sesuatu yang aneh di sini, Anezaki-_san_. Pria itu … dia seperti tidak sepenuhnya berada di sini." Kai mengucapkan kalimatnya ragu-ragu.

Mamori hanya menatapnya bingung.

Kai tersipu. "Saya tahu hal ini kedengarannya bodoh. Saya akui, saya bisa melihat roh. Tapi biasanya tidak seperti ini. Yang satu ini, saya baru pertama kali melihat. Seolah-olah, _dia_ bukanlah manusia, tapi juga bukan roh. Bahkan bukan setengah roh."

Mamori mengerenyit, menyeka air matanya. "Apa yang Anda bicarakan?"

"Saya … saya pikir Anda harus berkonsultasi dengan seorang pendeta yang saya kenal."

.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Two<strong>**: Immaculate Conception**

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dedicated to:** Megumi Rockbell, DEVIL'D, and Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi.**  
><strong>

For ALL readers, thanks for reading. And please send me some feedback. I really appreciated that.**  
><strong>


	3. Equivalent Trade

_"The old tales, as Gertrude Mueller Nelson has succinctly expressed it (in her Jungian study, __Here All Dwell Free__) are about 'anguish and darkness.' They plunge heroines and heroes into the dark wood, into danger and despair and enchantment and deception, and only then offer them the tools to save themselves—tools that must be used wisely and well."_

_Terry Windling, Cinderella: Ashes, Blood and the Slipper of Glass_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki anda Yusuke Murata

**Title: **Shadow And Smokes

**Sub-title: **Immaculate Conception

**Warning: **Adult theme and mature contents

* * *

><p>Fic ini adalah fic terjemahan dari <strong>Shadow And Smokes <strong>by **MangKulas**, dengan berbagai penyesuaian dan improvisasi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_Tiga setengah jam perjalanan dari sini, terdapat sebuah gunung di arah barat; bersebelahan dengan laut. Naiklah kereta yang menuju ke kaki gunung itu …."_

.

Indah sekali. Mamori telah begitu lama terkurung dalam kota yang super sibuk, sampai-sampai ia lupa tentang betapa menakjubkannya alam pedesaan itu. Terutama di tempat ia berpijak saat ini, dimana warna-warna di sekitarnya terlihat lebih cerah dan gula-gula berwarna bunga seakan melompat keluar di antara dedaunan yang begitu hijau.

Suara-suara alam pun terdengar lebih keras. Setiap kicauan burung dan ranting yang retak terinjak dapat terdengar dengan jelas. Kesunyian tempat itu dari bebunyian yang dibuat manusia membuat Mamori merasa damai. Apalagi dengan sinar hangat mentari yang menerobos pohon-pohon tinggi, langkah Mamori jadi terasa begitu ringan. Berjalan di antara cahaya hangat tersebut membuat Mamori merasa seperti anak kecil yang tengah bermain riang.

_._

"_Setelah Anda turun dari kereta, naiklah bis yang ujungnya akan membawa Anda ke sebuah penginapan dan onsen. Sesampainya Anda di sana, temuilah salah seorang pengurus penginapan; seharusnya mereka tahu apa yang perlu mereka lakukan untuk Anda selanjutnya."_

.

Terdengar mudah memang. Tapi, tidak diragukan lagi, perjalanan itu adalah perjalanan yang sungguh melelahkan.

Akhirnya, di sinilah ia. Sebuah penginapan tua namun terlihat asri dan terjaga. Lelah rasanya. Tapi ... Mamori menggeleng, dia bisa saja tinggal di penginapan untuk beristirahat dan berendam di onsen. Namun menyadari kalau jawaban yang diinginkannya mungkin hanya dua jam perjalanan jauhnya, ia pun memutuskan untuk langsung berbicara pada seorang pengurus penginapan.

.

"_Dengarkan pemandu jalan Anda baik-baik. Walaupun terdapat beberapa turis dan penginapan di sana, gunung itu tetap adalah tempat yang liar dan berbahaya."_

.

Mamori melirik pembimbingnya; seorang pria yang tampak berusia 20 atau 40 tahun. Pria itu tersenyum lebar padanya, membuat Mamori merinding.

"Kita hampir sampai!" sang pemandu jalan berteriak riang.

Mamori mengangguk, sudut bibirnya sedikit naik. "Senang mendengarnya," balasnya. Pada tanjakan berikutnya, ia dapat melihat kalau jalanan di depan lebih datar daripada sebelumnya.

Sebuah kuil yang terdapat di ujung jalan sana membuat Mamori menarik napas takjub. Kuil itu hampir seperti diukir di puncak gunung. Bukan sebuah bangunan persegi panjang yang mencuat di bagian atapnya, bangunan itu lebih seperti kubah besar kasar yang berurat dinding dan jendela. Celah-celahnya terlihat begitu alami, seolah merupakan hasil karya alam sendiri.

Tidak ada halaman di bangunan megah itu. Pohon-pohon di sekitarnya tumbuh sampai menempel ke dinding-dinding. Satu-satunya yang terlihat seperti buatan manusia hanyalah sebuah jalan setapak dan tangga kecil yang menuju ke pintu kayu besar. Di sebelah pintu berukir tersebut, berdiri agung sebuah gong raksasa yang ditopang dua tiang kayu.

Mamori dan pria yang membimbingnya ke sana berhenti di depan pintu masuk. Gadis itu melirik pemandunya. Namun si pemandu hanya diam di tempatnya, masih menyeringai lebar. Seringai dari telinga ke telinga, seperti seringaian seseorang yang familiar dengannya.

Hal tersebut membuat Mamori gugup—cukup untuk membuat ia menggerakkan kakinya, melangkah menaiki tangga. Ia mengangkat pemukul gong yang terhubung tali dengan salah satu tiang penyangga gong. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ….

"Tidak perlu melakukannya, Nona."

Mamori tersentak kaget. Pemukul yang terbuat dari kayu itu terlepas dari tangannya dan jatuh tepat di badan gong. Di dekatnya, sekawanan burung terbang bersamaan, menjerit melengking menusuk kesunyian. Di bawah pohon tempat burung-burung itu bertengger sebelumnya, di antara akar-akar besar berumur ratusan tahun, duduk seorang pria tua yang wajahnya sudah dipenuhi keriput.

Pria tua itu tersenyum cerah. Menyebabkan keriputnya naik dan membuat mata hitamnya menyipit. Tetapi juga memberikan kilau ramah pada wajah coklatnya yang sederhana. "Selamat siang! Selamat datang di hari yang indah ini!" katanya ceria. "Anak muda, bisakah kau membantuku?" tanyanya kemudian.

Mamori menatap pemandunya yang sekarang sudah kehilangan senyum. Pria itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Di sisi lain gedung ini terdapat sebuah sumur. Berbaikhatilah padaku dan bawakan aku tiga ember air. Tangan rentaku ini sudah tidak mampu lagi mengerjakan pekerjaan seperti itu …."

Untuk sesaat, sang pemandu masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan Mamori—untuk beberapa alasan—mulai merasa cemas. Tetapi pada akhirnya, pria yang menuntun Mamori ke tempat itu pun kembali tersenyum. Masih menyeringai lebar, ia berjalan mengelilingi Mamori, menuju ke sisi lain bangunan kuil. Mamori terus memperhatikan pria itu sampai ….

"_My Dear_ …."

Mamori mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya. Orang tua itu menepuk tempat kosong—akar pohon—di sebelahnya. "Kemarilah. Duduk di sebelahku."

Mamori mengangguk dan berjalan ke pohon. Hati-hati, sang mantan manajer _Devil Bats_ duduk di akar pohon besar tersebut.

"Siapa namamu, Nona?"

"Anezaki. Mamori Anezaki, _ojii-san_."

"Namaku Hayashida."

"Mohon bantuannya, Hayashida-_jiisan_."

Orang tua itu mengangguk. "Yah, kita lihat saja apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Jadi, apa yang membawamu jauh-jauh datang ke sini?"

Mamori terdiam cukup lama. Ia ragu dan bingung bagaimana harus menjelaskan masalahnya. Namun Kakek Hayashida hanya duduk di sana dengan sabar. Keriput riang menelan biji hitamnya. Tampaknya ia bahkan bisa menunggu sampai seratus tahun lagi.

"Aku hamil," kata Mamori pada akhirnya. Gadis itu menghela napas. _Well,_ itulah. Ia telah mengatakannya

Alis orang tua di sebelahnya pun naik. "Oh, selamat kalau begitu. Apa kau ingin aku memberkati anakmu?"

"Tidak, bukan," Mamori menggeleng, "Hayashida-_jiisan_, kau tidak mengerti. Aku … aku tidak punya suami—"

"Yah, jaman sekarang hal itu sudah biasa terjadi dan orang-orang mulai terbuka—"

"Tidak, dengar, maksudku, aku tidak punya suami dan kekasihku menghilang selama dua tahun terakhir ini …."

"Yah, Mamori-_san_, aku bukannya menghakimimu dengan mengatakan kalau kau adalah perempuan nakal."

"Hayashida-_jiisan_, aku tidak berhubungan seks selama dua tahun ke belakang!" Mamori berteriak. Kata-katanya menggema di tanah kosong itu. Seketika, wajah putih pucatnya berubah jadi merah padam.

"Yah …." kata Kakek Hayashida yang berubah muram—walaupun sebenarnya sedang menahan senyum.

Mamori menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. "Aku merindukannya. Sangat merindukannya. Kau tidak akan sanggup menghitung berapa banyak aku merindukannya, Hayashida-_jiisan_," Mamori mulai tertawa kecil. "Ini … konyol. Pada hari pertama aku melihatnya, aku sudah tidak menyukai orang itu. Aku berjanji pada diriku sendiri kalau aku akan memberantas orang-orang seperti dia …."

Kakek Hayashida mendengarkan dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang meluncur dari bibir Mamori.

"Lalu," Mamori melanjutkan, "kemudian ia memaksa teman masa kecilku masuk ke dalam tim _amefuto_ gila pimpinannya. Sampai aku pun ikut mendaftar sebagai manajer hanya untuk melindungi para anggota tim agar tidak terbunuh. Maksudku, dia membawa senjata api kemana-mana, mengancam orang-orang, memeras, dan selalu saja menggodaku. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku begitu mencintainya …."

Mamori dapat merasakan kehangatan tangan di bahunya ketika ia mendongak. Kakek Hayashida sedang memandang lekat dirinya. "Tidak apa-apa, sayangku."

Dan barulah Mamori menyadari kalau ia menangis. Gadis itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan tertawa. "Yah, intinya, hal aneh yang kualami dimulai pada pagi hari setelah dia menghilang. Aku dapat merasakan sentuhan tangannya dan juga napasnya. Tapi, tentu saja, dia tidak ada di sana. Lalu, suatu malam, aku bermimpi bahwa dia …" Mamori kembali memerah, "yah, sesuatu terjadi di antara kami dalam mimpi itu. Dan dua bulan kemudian, aku hamil."

Hening sesaat.

"Kupikir, aku mulai tidak bisa membedakan antara kenyataan dan khayalan. Kurasa aku kehilangan sentuhan dengan realitas …."

Kakek Hayashida mendengus, "Kehilangan sentuhan dengan realitas? Biar kuberi tahu kau sesuatu, Mamori-_san_, seorang temanku pernah mengatakan kalau realitas tidaklah lebih dari sekedar prespektif; sudut pandang. Apa yang kau takutkan bukanlah kehilangan sentuhanmu dengan realitas, namun kau takut akan apa yang sesuatu yang berubah menjadi kenyataan."

Mamori menatapnya, "Lalu, apakah itu nyata? Apa aku benar-benar … mengandung anaknya?"

Kakek Hayashida menghela napas panjang. "Apakah itu yang benar-benar ingin kau tanyakan?"

Mamori berpaling.

"Sayangku, yang sebenarnya ingin kau tanyakan adalah: apakah dia akan benar-benar kembali? Lebih dari segalanya, yang kau takutkan adalah jika apa yang tertinggal darinya, selamanya hanyalah bayangan-bayangan, setengah mimpi-setengah nyata, refleksi, dan anak yang kau kandung ini."

"Apa artinya ini, Hayashida-_jiisan_?" Mamori berbisik. "Kalau aku bisa melihat hantunya, apakah berarti dia sudah mati? Apa … apa artinya ini semua?"

Kakek Hayashida menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bisa jadi kalau yang kau lihat itu memang hantunya. Yah … kurang lebih begitulah. Seolah-olah, keberadaannya hanyalah bias dari kenangan, cinta, juga dukamu." orang tua itu mengerutkan kening ke suatu titik di depan sana sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku belum pernah melihat _hal_ seperti _dia_ sebelumnya …."

Mamori bisa merasakan lubang hitam keputusasaan di hatinya pun tumbuh semakin besar. "A—apa yang harus kulakukan? Bagaimana … aku bisa membawanya kembali?"

"Apakau kau suka membaca manga, Mamori-_san_?"

"Hah?" Mamori mengerenyit. Pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba dan tidak berhubungan dengan topik permbicaraan mereka membuat Mamori terkejut dan … bingung. "Apa?"

"Aku suka," desah Kakek Hayashida. "Aku suka cerita manga yang mengandung drama, aksi, dan—tentu saja—cinta!" Mata orang tua itu berbinar-binar.

"Oh," respon Mamori.

Kakek Hayashida menyeringai pada gadis itu. "Terutama, aku sangat menyukai manga yang berjudul Full Metal Alchemist. Manga yang sangat bagus! Dan XXXHolic, sangat bagus! Manis sekali …." Pria tua itu berhenti saat ia melihat Mamori yang kebingungan. Dia terbatuk. "Ah, tapi yang sebenarnya ingin kukatakan adalah … bahwa dalam dua cerita manga tersebut, terdapat sebuah konsep yang sangat penting. Konsep itu; pertukaran setara."

Mamori menaikkan alisnya. Benar-benar tidak mengerti akan arah permbicaraan sang kakek tua.

Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan bertanya yang dipancarkan kristal safir Mamori, ia meneruskan, "Dalam pertukaran setara, kau tidak bisa membuat sesuatu dari ketiadaan. Kau juga tidak dapat mendapatkan sesuatu tanpa membayar—dengan cara apapun, bayaran yang adil dan setimpal dengan apa yang kau dapatkan."

Mamori masih terlihat tidak mengerti. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan cinta? Pengorbanan? Keduanya tidak memberi ataupun menerima apa-apa."

"Cih! Pernahkah kau menyaksikan cinta yang bertahan lama dengan hanya satu orang yang memberi dan hanya satu orang yang membutuhkan? Hal itu tidaklah lebih dari parasitisme! Dan pengorbanan? Sayangku, misalnya seseorang menembak teman masa kecilmu lalu kau ikut campur untuk menyelamatkannya, kau pikir tidak ada bayaran untuk itu?"

Mamori tidak menjawab.

"Kau tidak berpikir kalau teman kecilmu itu akan merasa bersalah? Apa kau tidak memikirkan kalau ia akan membayar hal itu dengan … kesedihan? Selamanya terbebani rasa tidak nyaman? Sayang, bahkan pengorbanan pun memiliki harga untuk dibayar." Kakek Hayashida tersenyum.

Mamori Anezaki bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh yang bergetar marah. "Apa kau mencoba mengatakan kalau bayi ini adalah kompensasi dari alam semesta atas kehilanganku akan Hiruma? Begitu?" sentak Mamori.

Kakek Hayashida kembali tersenyum ramah. "Mungkin ya … mungkin juga tidak. Ah, pria yang tadi memandumu seharusnya sudah selesai sekarang. Kemarikan tanganmu, aku akan memberimu sesuatu." Ia merogoh saku jubahnya dan mengeluarkan segulung benang berwarna merah.

Mamori memperhatikan orang tua itu. Amarahnya kembali digantikan oleh kebingungan. "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Namun sebelum Kakek Hayashida menjawab, pria yang bertugas sebagai pemandu Mamori datang sambil membawa dua ember air. Pria itu meletakkan ember-embernya di depan pintu kuil dan melambaikan tangannya pada Mamori dan Kakek Hayashida, menyeringai. Kemudian, ia pun kembali menghilang di balik pepohonan.

Kakek Hayashida lagi-lagi tersenyum pada Mamori sambil menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu sebelumnya, "Benda itu adalah sebuah simbol, Mamori-_san_. Simbol yang sangat penting. Simpan baik-baik dan ingat … pertukaran setara." Senyumnya menghilang sesaat. "Kau adalah gadis yang sangat baik. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkanmu harus menghadapi pilihan yang tidak menyenangkan tapi … maafkan aku."

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf? Apa maksudmu dengan … pilihan?" tanya Mamori.

Namun Kakek Hayashida tidak pernah menjawabnya. Pria tua itu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke langit luas di atas mereka. "Hari akan segera gelap. Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali."

.

.

Langit biru cerah yang sebelumnya menemani perjalanan Mamori sudah berubah merah sekarang.

Teringat, Mamori menyentuh gulungan benang di sakunya. Bertanya-tanya apa maksud dan kegunaan benda itu. Apakah benda tersebut merupakan bagian dari jawaban Kakek Hayashida? Apa maksudnya pertukaran setara? Mamori pikir, sepertinya ia harus membaca manga yang Kakek Hayashida sebutkan tadi.

Sang _Angel of_ Deimon bertanya-tanya, jika Kakek Hayashida benar-benar percaya akan pertukaran yang setara, lalu apa yang ia dapakan untuk jawabannya atas pertanyaan Mamori? Atau untuk segulung benang yang ia berikan? Sepertinya Mamori harus mengirim sesuatu. Setidaknya sebagai ucapan terima kasih.

Dengan berbagai pikiran yang berseliweran di kepalanya, Mamori jadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan langkahnya. Jadi, Mamori sama sekali tidak memiliki persiapan ketika kakinya tergelincir batu kerikil kecil. Ia menjerit refleks, tangannya menggapai udara lalu …

… sesuatu menangkap sebelah lengannya. Sesuatu itu menarik lengannya sampai-sampai Mamori merasakan sakit menjalari bahunya semetara kaki gadis itu berusaha berpijak. Saat akhirnya ia mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali, ia pun mendongak dan mendapati seorang pria—pemandunya.

Ucapan terima kasih yang baru akan terucap dari Mamori, lenyap begitu saja di bibirnya begitu ia menatap baik-baik pria di hadapannya. Seringai di wajah pria itu, senyumnya yang terlalu lebar—dan terlalu menakutkan—sekarang telah menjadi pemandangan yang sangat mengerikan.

Lalu tiba-tiba saja, kesadaran menghantam pikiran Mamori. Apa yang sejak awal mengganggu pikirannya justru adalah mata pria itu. Matanya tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun—bahkan ketika ia tersenyum. Dan sekarang, sepasang bola mata itu tampak hidup.

Langsung saja Mamori dibanjiri rasa takut yang jauh lebih besar. Gadis itu berusaha melepaskan lengannya dari pria itu, tapi cengkeramannya terlalu ketat. Tanpa peringatan, Mamori pun menaikkan lututnya dan menghantam pangkal paha sang pemandu.

Sementara pria itu mengerang dan membungkuk kesakitan, Mamori berlari. Ia bagaikan terbang menuruni jalan setapak pegunungan, hampir terjatuh beberapa kali. Tangannya tergores nyeri melawan bebatuan dan pepohonan.

Saat Mamori melirik ke belakang, tatapannya berubah ngeri karena mendapati pria yang seharusnya menjadi pemandunya itu mengejarnya sambil tertawa-tawa. Tidak ingin tertangkap, Mamori pun keluar dari jalan setapak dan terjun ke semak-semak. Gadis itu terus berlari lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Tapi ia dapat mendengar langkah berat di belakangnya malah semakin dekat dan semakin dekat.

Cabang-cabang pohon menampar wajah malaikat milik Mamori Anezaki sementara panik memukul-mukul dadanya. Tapi gadis itu tetap berlari; terus berlari secepat dan sejauh mungkin. Paru-parunya terasa perih karena terus dipompa. Sinar merah matahari yang mulai terbenam membuat baying-bayang aneh di hutan itu. Seolah-olah tanah di sekitarnya menggeliat.

Ketika tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan besar mendarat di bahu Mamori, gadis itu langsung memutar tubuhnya cepat. Ia menampar pria yang mencoba menangkapnya. Sayang, hal itu malah mengakibatkan ia kehilangan pijakannya. Pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya sebelum terjatuh adalah seringai—terlalu lebar—sang pemandu.

Mamori Anezaki terjatuh berguling-guling, menghantam batu dan akar pohon, juga tanah berpasir. Dengan suara berdebuk keras, tubuh gadis berambut unik itu berhenti di sebuah ceruk. Sedang di tanah di atasnya, sang pemandu bersiul sambil mulai meniti langkahnya menuruni bukit.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Three: Equivalent Trade<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dedicated to:** Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, Mitama134666, DEVIL'D, Botol Pasir, Hirumamo FC, fluffy, and Aiwha Katsushika.


	4. Fourty Four Steps

**Disclaimer: **Eyeshield21 belongs to Riichiro Inagaki anda Yusuke Murata

**Title: **Shadow And Smokes

**Sub-title: **Fourty Four Steps

**Warning: **Adult theme and mature contents

.

* * *

><p>Fic ini adalah fic terjemahan dari <strong>Shadow And Smokes <strong>by **MangKulas**, dengan berbagai penyesuaian dan improvisasi.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Empat puluh empat.

Sang pemandu meyakini, bahwa empat puluh empat adalah jumlah langkah yang diperlukannya untuk mencapai tubuh cantik namun tak bergerak di bawah sana. Empat puluh empat. Ia mulai berjalan menuruni lereng, bersenandung untuk dirinya sendiri.

Empat puluh tiga. Empat puluh dua. Empat puluh satu. Cantik, gadis cantik, aku datang.

.

.

Mamori Anezaki berdiri kaku di sebuah tempat kosong. Kosong dalam artian benar-benar hampa—tak ada apapun di sana.

Mamori melihat sekelilingnya, alisnya berkerut. Tempat itu … kosong; tanpa bentuk. Tidak ada apa-apa di atas, bawah, ataupun sekitarnya. Dan seberkas cahaya ….

Terdapat cahaya pucat yang seolah berasal dari mana-mana, namun hanya membuat semuanya bertambah hampa. Tapi kemudian, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Untaian benang merah di lantai yang menuju ke cakrawala; Mamori tidak dapat melihat ujungnya. Gadis itu pun memungut helai merah itu dan menemukan kalau ternyata ujung lainnya terikat di jari kelingkingnya sendiri.

Si gadis yang tersesat memperhatikan baik-baik benang yang membelit jemari lentiknya. Benang itu tampak seperti benang biasa. Benang tersebut tidaklah bersinar ataupun memiliki keistimewaan lainnya. Benar-benar benang biasa yang bisa Mamori dapatkan dari kotak peralatan menjahitnya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang menggangu pikirannya tentang benang itu. Sesuatu yang penting menyangkut keseluruhan hidupnya. Tapi Mamori sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa. Gadis itu pun mengangkat bahunya. Mungkin, jika ia mengikuti untaian benang merah tersebut, ia akan mendapatkan jawabannya. Lagipula, hal itu lebih baik daripada harus diam di tempat aneh itu sendirian. Maka, Mamori mulai berjalan maju mengikuti arah benang yang memeluk jari kelingkingnya.

.

.

Tiga puluh lima. Tiga puluh empat. Tiga puluh tiga.

Diiringi kerikil dan bebatuan yang jatuh akibat langkah ringannya, sang pemandu mengeluarkan pisau dari sarungnya.

Di bawah cahaya matahari yang sekarat, senyum lebar pria itu berubah mengerikan.

.

.

Mamori melangkah lebar-lebar. Gadis itu tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang mengatakan; lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!

Tapi hanya sesaat setelahnya, ia tidak membutuhkan suara-suara tersebut untuk berlari.

Mamori melihat sesuatu di kejauhan. Sesuatu—atau seseorang?—yang familiar.

Ia mengambil langkah panjang, dadanya bergemuruh kencang. Dengan satu langkah terakhir, Mamori berhenti. Terengah-engah beberapa meter dari sesuatu yang familiar dengannya itu.

Mamori benar. Selama ini, ia tahu kalau hatinya tidak salah. Perasaannya selalu mengatakan kebenaran; _dia_ masih hidup.

Mamori berlutut di samping sebuah ranjang, tidak memperhatikan apapun lagi selain figur yang terbaring di atas ranjang putih itu. Tidak juga lahan hampa tempatnya berpijak saat ini, tidak pula cahaya aneh di sekitarnya ataupun untaian benang merah yang hampir menutupi seluruh permukaan lantai.

Mamori Anezaki tidak perlu memperhatikan apa-apa lagi karena hal yang paling penting baginya ada di hadapannya kini. Di sini, dimana gadis itu bisa melihat, menyentuh, dan mendengar_nya_. Menangis, sang malaikat berbaring di samping tubuh Hiruma. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kalau ujung dari benang merah yang mengikat jari kelingkingnya tidaklah terhubung dengan jari kelingking kekasihnya.

.

.

Dua puluh empat. Dua puluh tiga. Dua puluh dua.

Cinta yang sejati. Dan oh … kematian yang sejati pula.

.

.

Di antara suara tarikan napas Hiruma, Mamori mulai mendengar suara lain. Ia pun terduduk.

Suara itu adalah suara tangisan bayi.

Dan sekali lagi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal hati Mamori. Ada sesuatu yang harus Ia ingat—sesuatu yang penting.

Mamori bangkit berdiri dan mendapati bahwa ada ranjang lain yang terletak hanya empat meter dari ranjang Hiruma.

Bagaimana mungkin gadis itu tidak menyadarinya?

Perlahan, Mamori pun mendekati ranjang yang dimaksud. Ia berlutut di samping ranjang yang ternyata ditempati oleh sesosok bayi mungil yang sedang menangis. "Ssst …." katanya sambil mengangkat bayi itu ke gendongannya. Ia menyingkirkan kain yang menutupi wajah si bayi. Bayi itu … bayi laki-laki. Dan ia mendongak sambil menangis di dada Mamori. Matanya menatap mata Mamori—dengan mata hijau cemerlang milik Hiruma.

Mamori merasa lengannya lemas, jadi ia meletakkan kembali si bayi ke ranjangnya. Saat gadis itu membaringkan manusia mini tersebut, pandangannya kembali jatuh ke benang merah di kelingkingnya. Ia pun berjalan dua langkah ke arah Hiruma, namun berhenti tiba-tiba. Karena Mamori melihat, Hiruma tidak memiliki benang merah di jemarinya. Benang merah itu bukanlah membimbing Mamori kepada Hiruma. Benang itu membawanya ke sesuatu yang lain ….

.

.

Enam belas, lima belas, dan empat belas! Sang pemandu melompat—bukan melangkah.

Memalukan bagi pria sepertinya untuk membuat seorang gadis cantik menunggu. Ia tidak boleh membiarkan gadis itu menunggu terlalu lama. Ia harus mempercepat langkahnya.

.

.

Seorang pria berkulit coklat hangat duduk di antara akar pohon di kejauhan. Satu-satunya citra yang membayang di cakrawala dalam tempat tanpa bentuk ini. Pria itu menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya pada Mamori.

"_Saya—terutama—sangat menyukai dua manga ini; Full Metal Alchemist dan XXXHolic. Sangat bagus! Sangat manis! Dan keduanya menceritakan tentang kebenaran sejati akan alam semesta. Kau tidak bisa kehilangan sesuatu tanpa mendapatkan apa-apa. Dan kau juga tidak bisa mendapatkan apa-apa tanpa kehilangan sesuatu. Setara—pertukaran setara."_

"Sial. Sialan! Sialan kau, Hayashida-_jiisan_!" Mamori menjerit. "Apa … apa ini? Apakah ini pilihan yang kau maksud? Pilihan antara hidup_nya_ atau bayi itu?"

Sang pria tua menggeleng. _"Kau gadis yang sangat baik. Aku tidak ingin kau mengalami pilihan yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi … maafkan aku."_

"Tidak …. Tidak! Kau tidak bisa memaksaku memilih siapa yang akan hidup! Kau tidak bisa membuatku melakukan hal itu! Kau tidak berhak …. Kau … sialan kau! Kau tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa …." Mamori tidak lagi melihat fatamorgana Kakek Hayashida karena air mata mengaburkan penglihatannya. Tapi ia masih bisa mendengar suara orang tua itu.

"_Hari sudah sangat sore. Sebentar lagi semuanya akan berubah gelap. Sebentar lagi gelap. Pemandumu seharusnya sudah_—"

.

.

SEPULUH! Sang pemandu menyeringai. Sekarang, sekarang. Mungkin ia hanya perlu menunggu beberapa detik, tidak ingin kesenangannya segera berakhir.

Pria itu pun segera memulai langkah-langkahnya yang lebih kecil. SEMBILAN. DELAPAN.

.

.

—_sampai di sini, SEKARANG."_

Dan Mamori pun berdiri tegak, mendengar nada mendesak dalam suara Kakek Hayashida. Ia menatap Hiruma yang masih tertidur. Dia menatap sang bayi—dengan mata Hiruma dan senyum Mamori. Dan napasnya tersentak.

"_Mamori-san, sebentar lagi gelap. Sebentar lagi gelap. Pemandumu akan—"_

.

.

TUJUH.

.

.

Mamori menggeleng. Ia mulai menggulung benang merah di jarinya. Kenangan membanjir seiring kelok untaian benang itu di kelingkingnya.

Ia ingat ketika dulu ia mengejar Hiruma dan bertanya tentang kenapa Hiruma tidak memilih Yukimitsu walaupun anak lelaki itu telah menyelesaikan _Death March_.

"_Kau sudah tahu jawabannya, jadi tidak perlu bertanya lagi, Manajer Sialan."_

"_Aku tidak …. " Mamori membuang muka, "Tidak adakah hal lain yang penting bagimu selain kemenangan, Hiruma-kun?"_

"_Tidak ada, Manajer Sialan. Jika kita kalah, maka semuanya akan selesai sampai di situ. Begitu juga bagi Botak Sialan."_

Mamori tertawa miris, air mata masih mengaburkan penglihatannya. "Kurasa hal itu juga berlaku sama bagi kita, ya, Hiruma-_kun_?"

.

.

ENAM.

.

.

Mamori berpikir tentang masa depan. Berpikir tentang bayi—yang secara ajaib—sedang dikandungnya. Tentang seorang pria yang setengah bermimpi; masih hidup di suatu tempat. Dan tentang seorang wanita yang ditelan oleh duka. Sedikit demi sedikit.

Anak itu akan tumbuh persis seperti dirinya, pikir Mamori. Juga persis seperti Hiruma. Tapi sama sekali tidak mirip dengan keduanya. Anak itu akan menjadi anak yang manis, tapi sangat persuasif. Dia akan mengikuti aturan, namun juga memastikan kalau aturan itu sesuai dengannya. Dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak mudah ia bujuk hanyalah Mamori dan Hiruma. Karena ia malah akan dipusingkan oleh tingkah kedua orang tuanya sendiri.

Mamori Anezaki menggulung panjang terakhir benang merahnya. Ia duduk di samping si bayi yang sudah berhenti menangis, mengikat ujung benang itu di jari mungilnya dengan lembut. Bayi itu tergelak sambil memandangi Mamori. Membuat Mamori sesak, ditatap oleh mata yang berwarna sama dengan mata milik Hiruma.

.

.

LIMA. EMPAT.

.

.

Mamori berdiri. Ia melepaskan benang yang membelit jari kelingkingnya.

"_Pemandu itu seharusnya sudah di sini sekarang."_

Mamori mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Hayashida-_jiisan_. Tapi aku tidak takut …."

Mamori dapat merasakan senyum Kakek Hayashida. "_Dan aku tidak pernah berpikir kau akan takut_."

Lalu, gadis cantik berambut merah kecoklatan itu berlari ke tempat Hiruma terbaring. Ia mengikatkan ujung benang merah yang kini tersambung dengan jari si bayi ke jari kelingking Hiruma. Mamori berlutut, mencium pipi dan telinga laki-laki itu. Ia pun membisikkan pesan terakhir yang tidak begitu rumit;

Aku mencintaimu,

jaga baik-baik bayi kita, dan

kenanglah aku.

.

.

TIGA.

.

.

Ia mungkin akan mati—tidak, ralat Mamori, _ia akan mati_. Tapi setelah semua yang ia lakukan, Mamori tidak menyesal. Yang paling penting, ia sudah memastikan kalau bayinya akan hidup. Bayinya dan juga Hiruma telah terikat oleh benang takdir sekarang. Mereka berdua akan tetap hidup.

.

.

DUA.

Sang pemandu mulai tertawa dengan nada tinggi—dengan suara yang mengganggu burung-burung di pohon terdekat.

Pria itu menggenggam erat pisaunya yang berkilauan. _Oh, biarkan para dewa di atas melihat ini_, pikirnya sambil menyeringai.

.

.

Mamori berdiri tegak. Ia berbalik dan menghadapi cakrawala di tempat tanpa bentuk itu. Cahaya aneh itu, pikirnya saat ini, telah berubah. Cahaya yang datang dari carawala itu ….

Sang _Angel of_ Deimon melangkah menuju cahaya, hampir terjatuh.

Mamori menyeimbangkan dirinya sendiri lalu melihat apa yang membuatnya hampir jatuh. Seketika, mata safirnya membulat ketika melihat jari-jari panjang yang mencengkeram kakinya.

Ia pun lekas berbalik dan mendapati kalau mata Hiruma telah terbuka, menatap tajam dirinya.

.

.

SATU.

Sang pemandu mengambil langkah terakhirnya, namun tersandung.

Kalau saja ia bertahan hidup, ia pasti akan merasa ngeri akan kehadiran tangan yang tiba-tiba menyambar kakinya. Membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan untuk kemudian terjatuh dan mendarat tepat di ujung pisaunya sendiri.

.

.

Di Amerika, di sebuah rumah sakit di Las Vegas, seorang perawat berambut pirang melompat kaget.

Pasien X, pria yang dua tahun lalu datang ke tempat itu dengan banyak uang—namun dengan identitas palsu yang sampai saat ini masih diselidiki FBI dan CIA—tidak pernah bergerak sedikitpun.

Perawat itu sudah merawat sang pasien selama dua tahun dan tidak pernah mendapatinya bergerak, bahkan berkedip pun tidak.

Namun sekarang, mata hijau cemerlangnya terbuka. Mata itu menatap tajam sementara tangannya mencengkeram sesuatu yang tidak terlihat.

Pria berambut pirang tersebut seperti sedang memelototi seseorang di belakangnya. Tapi tetap saja, tatapannya membuat perawat berambut pirang itu ketakutan.

.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter Four: Fourty Four Steps<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Dedicated to:** Chizuru SeenYuki Kakemi, Botol Pasir, fluffy, Megumi Rockbell, and chy karin.


End file.
